1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a downlight; more particularly, to a downlight having a light-emitting diode unit.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of the technology, many modern lighting apparatuses now use light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source. The downlight is a lighting device that is installed in the ceiling of the building. The downlight has a tubular appearance and can be embedded within the ceiling so that the front surface of the light is level with the ceiling, thereby giving a flat and even look. By placing the LED unit within the downlight, it is feasible to enhance the light efficiency and the aesthetics. However, in the conventional downlight, the light source module and the driver are separately designed, and the two has to be assembled individually following specific steps and fixed with screws separately; the structure of such downlight is very complicated, and the terminals for making electric conduction between the driver and the light source module should be taken into account, too. Accordingly, for the conventional downlight, the manufacturing process is complicated, the production efficiency is low, the cost is high, and the driver is an inserting piece with higher manufacturing and material cost and inferior efficiency. For the conventional product, a complete light is obtained only after all the components are assembled together, while a single component cannot exhibit its function, thereby limiting the application of the product. In view of the foregoing, there is an urgent need in the industrial field of the LED lighting to provide a novel product design that simplifies the assembly process, improves the test efficiency, enhance the manufacturing efficiency and increases the adaptability of the product.